Winterspell
by AManwithaB0x
Summary: Now continued! Glynda Goodwitch finds someone she never expected at a run-down bar at the edge of town. After they leave together, the fun begins. Glynda X Winter fluff.
1. Drunk

**New Author's Note: Well it seems this pairing has gotten a fair bit of support, so I think a return is in order. I'm re-posting the first chapter of this tale** _ **(I'm NOT rewriting it)**_ **, but then I'll continue it from there. The only difference you might see is in formatting, and a scant few paragraphs might get a touch-up.**

 **As far as uncommon pairings go, I personally like this one a lot.**

* * *

_/_/_/_/_/

 _(Original Author's Note: After a nice load of caffeine and a full day's worth of daydreaming, I realized how rare a Glynda X Winter pairing was - I only found one story that paired them up, but Glynda had …an extra_ _part_ _. For me, that's a_ _no-no_ _. I'm writing this as fluff, not smut. It might deserve an M rating, but I'll go ahead and give it a T. If I need to change it, someone let me know, will you? Speaking of rare pairings, I just saw a story featuring Ruby X Dew Gayl (from team NDGO). Where'd_ _that_ _come from?_

 _I'm calling this ship 'Winterspell' since it_ _fits_ _and that's the name of one of my favorite songs by Two Steps From Hell.)_

…

… …

Anyone who saw her would instantly assume she was on vacation. And they would be right.

The night was chilly, so Glynda wore a light jacket as she walked. The street was normally empty, so she had only the minimum light as she traveled. She wore sneakers for the evening since walking where she needed to go in heels was a bad idea. In place of her usual frilly blouse and pencil skirt, Glynda Goodwitch had on a simple black t-shirt and an old pair of blue jeans that she had cut to capri length herself several years ago. In her hand was a bag from a local convenience store that carried a pre-packaged coffee drink and a package of low-calorie snacks. She kept her riding crop tucked into her belt, always prepared for the worst. Her hair was put up in a scrunchie, and in place of her usual narrow, thin-rimmed glasses she was wearing her 'weekend' pair - the lenses were a bit larger, but otherwise they were perfectly normal.

For the past week, Glynda had taken various airships to visit her family in the outer sectors of Vale. And now that she was back in the city, Glynda had decided to rent a room at a motel. It was her time to unwind, after all. It was the end of the week, and Ozpin would be expecting her to be back at her desk bright and early tomorrow morning.

As she walked through the outer parts of the city limits and headed for her room, she passed by a dimly lit bar and stopped walking. Inside the smoke-filled liquor-smelling establishment sat a figure of brilliant white. A figure that did _not_ belong there, as far as the blonde was concerned.

Glynda quickly tucked her bag away behind a trash can and went inside, determined to solve this mystery. It was a bad habit of hers.

…

… …

Even in the dim light, the sight of an Atlesian Military uniform was stunning - if only because it forced you to squint when you looked at it. The woman wearing this one was leaning on the bar, swaying gently to the music in the background. She held a shot glass with one hand while trying to steady herself with the other.

"Damn Ironwood… *hic* …damn Qrow…" She downed the glass, wincing hard. Glynda couldn't tell what it was, but it looked like the woman had just swallowed _fire_. "Damn _all_ the men…!" She slammed the glass down on the bar with a _thwack_ , then turned to a nearby table and loudly said, "But not you guysh, *hic* you're cool…"

"Hear, hear!" A nearby group of drunken men all lifted their glasses at the mention of their existence.

By this point Glynda had glided over to the woman's side at the bar, not saying a word. White hair whipped around as the woman finally saw her and smiled broadly, " _Glyndaaaa…_ *hic* …the _hell_ are you doin' here?" The smile faltered as it's owner registered who she was looking at. "And when did you get a twin sishter? Why are there two of you?" A gloved hand was raised to point, but the finger waved erratically from side to side.

"Winter Schnee, _you_ are _drunk_ ," Glynda said in a flat voice.

"I am _NOT_ lady, young drunk…" she slogged, still woozy, "for your informa-shun *hic* I am drink- _ING…_ hee hee…"

"No, you're _finished_ drinking. Come on, I'll walk you out." The taller woman reached a hand out.

Winter saw it, considered her life choices, then took it and tried to stand up (keyword: tried). It took a few minutes before she regained her feet. Gravity had fought, but the Atlesian Specialist had fought harder.

"Shee ya later boys! _I've_ got… *hic* …a _DATE_!" She lifted one fist in victory and grinned from ear to ear. The table of men all did the same.

Glynda rolled her eyes and tossed a few lien to the bartender before they walked outside.

…

… …

Having regained her shopping bag, Glynda Goodwitch had Winter Schnee draped over one shoulder as the two women walked (stumbled) down the dark street. White hair bobbed up and down as the younger woman fought for every second of consciousness she could get.

"And you know what elsh? …They don't shee me ash a *hic* _woman_. I'm just a _soldier_ *hic*. I've never been asked on *hic* _one single date_ my entire life! *hic* _NOT ONE!_ "

After that shout she went quiet for a minute. Much to the blonde's shock, Winter actually began to cry, "All I ever wanted was *hic* shomeone to come home to… *sniff* shomeone to hold me… *hic*…"

Glynda remained quiet, afraid to admit that she had been feeling these same conflicts over the past few years. She had always tried to be the good student, always strove to be the best at everything - even if it cost her womanhood. The boys had never been brave enough to approach her, and she never even considered the girls. Looking back at it all, Glynda began to wonder if it was all worth-

" _I WANNA GRAB SOME BOOBIEEEEEEES!" …_ *hic*

Glynda petrified.

The shout echoed into the distance for a brief second. It took everything she had to _NOT_ simply drop Winter on the pavement.

…

… …

By the time they reached her motel room, Glynda had gotten in contact with General Ironwood, Winter's commander, to inform him that his specialist was unable to report back for the night. He had acknowledged the message, stating that since it was Glynda, he would entrust Schnee to her for the evening.

Winter had fallen asleep on the way, forcing Glynda to use her semblance to carry the girl all the way into the room and onto the bed. Tucking her goodies away in the mini-fridge, the blonde stopped in the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water.

 _"The hell are you waitin' for, an engraved invitation?"_ a small voice squeaked.

"Oh hell," she groaned. Every time she smelled alcohol for too long (which apparently had happened tonight) Glynda always began to see and hear little angel and devil versions of _herself_ sitting on her shoulders. And, like clockwork, the devil Glynda was in position. Her velvety red outfit and fake horns were the most obvious features, but when she spoke it sounded like Glynda's voice after inhaling a bunch of helium.

 _"That fine piece of ass is in there just WAITING for it! Go on, do it! Do her!"_

A puff of white smoke on her other shoulder signaled the arrival of angel Glynda, who quickly intoned _"You know that would be wrong, for the child is not of her right mind."_ She stood in a large white tunic with fake angel wings attached to her back, holding a toy harp. Her voice also sounded like a chipmunk. _"Such a grievous sin would doubtless leave the both of you feeling empty and violated…"_

 _"Grievous sin?! That sounds like an awesome rock band…"_ The devil Glynda chuckled.

The fake angel wings vibrated with anger, _"This is a serious matter! That child needs help, …not crazed, lusty affairs!"_

"Both of you SHUT UP…" The Glynda in the middle quietly but firmly silenced the two figures, then quickly walked out of the bathroom to a sight that made her heart race and stop at the same time.

Winter had woken up, that was for sure. The younger girl had just finished removing her top and was working on the bottoms - but apparently she forgot to remove the boots first. It was an awkward sight to say the least.

Glynda didn't realize she was staring until Winter pulled her out of her reverie by saying, "…You gonna… shtare all night or *hic* …give me a hand…?"

The next several minutes passed without any more words. Glynda had to partially re-dress the soldier in order to remove certain articles of clothing, leaving Winter _much_ more comfortable - and leaving Glynda in possibly the most _un_ comfortable position she'd ever been in.

The younger girl was now wearing her uniform pants… and _nothing_ else. It was a bit surprising to see how … _well_ _endowed_ the Schnee girl was underneath that jacket.

Winter spoke, her words slow and careful to keep from slurring, "I… said something… strange… earlier… didn't I?"

Glynda nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She also kept her focus away from Winter's heaving chest…

 _"Dem titties! WOOO!"_ Devil Glynda picked a _hell_ of a time to intrude.

 _"She has beauty to be sure…"_ Angel Glynda started to say, _"Perhaps you could assist in other ways…"_

Under her breath, big Glynda muttered, "Traitor…"

A hand touched her shoulder, and Winter's voice whined, "Was Winter… a bad girl?"

 _"?!_ "

Glynda looked over and saw Winter Schnee, specialist of the Atlesian Military and deadly warrior on the battlefield, pouting and holding her hands over her chest like a child. Her bottom lip was sticking out in a very cute pose and she looked up at Glynda with the biggest puppy-dog eyes the woman had ever seen.

All three Glyndas were left speechless.

A word on repressed emotions and alcohol: While there is little or no solid evidence that consuming mass quantities of alcoholic drinks will turn you into a wizard, it _is_ known that doing so will bring out whatever emotions you've kept bottled up for a long time. Quiet people become angry drunks. Angry people become laughing drunks. And straight-laced, boring people become the craziest, kinkiest boogers you ever will see. Also of note, Glynda is an extreme lightweight; simply being in the bar for a few minutes had given her a buzz.

Winter leaned forward, adjusting her arms so they pushed her breasts up from underneath, and said in the sweetest, gentlest voice she possibly could,

 _"Aren't you going to punish Winter?"_

There was the sound of a snapping string and Glynda Goodwitch knew no more.

Both little Glyndas had suddenly developed nosebleeds.

…

… …

Two small bundles of tied-up rage were tossed out the door of the motel room and left there for the night. The door clicked shut behind them, and the moaning began exactly two seconds later. Both little Glyndas began blushing furiously.

The angel Glynda spoke first, _"I thought this was what you wanted?"_

 _"I wanted to be IN THERE, dammit… I'm missing all the good stuff!"_

…

… …

The next morning…

" _ **SCHNEE!**_ _FRONT AND CENTER! !"_

The voice of James Ironwood boomed through the entire motel complex. He stood right outside their motel room, meaning there would be no more sleep.

There was exactly three seconds of silence, followed by a quiet 'o _h… SHIT_ ' and the sound of rustling sheets, then some thumping as feet hit the carpet.

Winter Schnee answered the door double-wrapped in the bedsheet and, by some miracle, kept it in place while standing at attention. Her hair was mangled and her eyes were red, but she was awake and breathing heavily. The clock on the opposite wall read 7:13 am. "Schnee reporting, s-s-sir!" She gave a shaky solute.

Ironwood's stern face cracked into a warm smile, but his voice remained firm, "New orders. Report to base by 0900 hours. We depart for Atlas at midday."

The girl's stiff face relaxed slightly as she saluted again, "Yes, sir!"

Ironwood nodded then said, "As you were."

The door closed with a grunt and James could _feel_ the tension fade away. He smiled again, turning back to return to his car. Before getting in, however, he grabbed his scroll and shot Glynda a text:

 _I let Ozpin know you were under the weather this_ _  
_ _morning, so he told me to tell you to take an extra_ _  
_ _day off. He said to just relax, you've earned it._

He looked back at the window of the room and waited. Exactly ten seconds later, Glynda's face peeked out from behind the blinds and their eyes locked. Ironwood simply nodded. Glynda blushed hard before ducking back inside.

A few seconds later, his scroll beeped with her response: _Thank you, James._

…

… …

Both women got dressed in absolute silence. Neither woman so much as looked at the other.

Glynda sat facing the door while Winter took her shower, not budging an inch. Glynda's shower had been fast and hot (and she _desperately_ tried not to compare it to the events of last night…), and she had dressed in her casual clothes once again, now with an extra day to enjoy them.

Winter was now fully recovered and cleaned up, her uniform the very image of perfection. Her hair had taken a little time to repair, but it too looked just as it was intended. The girl still said nothing.

Glynda decided to break the ice, "What happened last night was _not_ -"

"Yes, it _was_ my fault," she interrupted. "I knew good and well what my limits were, but I chose to ignore them." Her face contorted in frustration. Glynda quietly walked up next to the girl who was still talking, "I knew I couldn't handle that much and I didn't care. I said things I can't take back. I made you late in returning to Beacon-"

A thin finger pressed over her lips, cutting off Winter's rambling. Glynda lightly shushed her and said, "Next time you're in Vale with time to kill, give me a call…" The blonde gave her a sly wink.

Winter swallowed hard, then smiled and said, "…Yes, ma'am."

…

… …

 _(Original A/N: So that was my attempt at Glynda X Winter, or what I'm calling Winterspell. What did you think of it? Was my portrayal of a drunken Winter acceptable? Was I way off base with the repressed emotions thing? Did anyone even_ _read_ _this?_

 _Assuming you did, and assuming you all liked it, I'd actually be interested in continuing with these two somehow... but only if there's interest from you, the readers. Let me know if you do!)_

_/_/_/_/_/

* * *

 **New A/N: There really isn't much to work with in terms of canon details for these two, so as I continue I will be making certain things up on the spot. Things like their ages, I mean (and if details like that** _ **do**_ **exist, I'm too lazy to go looking for them). That being said, the only thing I will try and keep accurate is their attitudes. Keyword: try.**

 **And, just as an aside, my intention for this particular story is to update it only with stand-alone chapters. No long-ass plot for these two. If you guys can think of any suggestions I can use, feel free to shout them out in the review section! I'll credit anyone who drops an idea I can use.**

 **^u^**


	2. Blind

**The fun continues!**

 **Disclaimer: As I mentioned at the end of the previous chapter, I'll be making up a few details about these two as I go along. Don't expect certain things to stay true to canon.**

* * *

…

… …

She normally hated dressing up like this, but tonight was a special occasion. She was on a date.

Glynda wore a black sleeveless dress with slashes of scarlet red down the sides, as well as matching heels (despite the fact that she personally wanted high-heels outlawed). Her sandy blonde hair was tied in it's usual bun, but with much more attention paid to how it looked. She also opted to forgo her glasses, wearing contacts instead. In short, she looked _nice._

As the waiter made his way to her already-reserved table, Glynda plastered on a smile that said _I'm-in-public-so-I-have-to-be-polite._ Inside, however, she was wishing hateful things on her boss.

Less than a week earlier, Ozpin had called her into his office to share a… website he'd found. While that was odd all by itself, the subject of the site caused the woman to lift one eyebrow high enough to hit the office ceiling.

It was a dating site.

More specifically, a _blind date_ matchup site.

Even as she took her seat, Glynda had no idea why she had bothered to go through with this nuttery. Apparently all you had to do was enter your name and scroll number, then answer a few simple questions. The site itself randomly matched up two users and gave them identical times and places to meet up. Glynda had been sent to a rather nice restaurant in uptown Vale.

Still, at least she wasn't at work. The teacher absently bit into the free bread rolls left for her on the table.

As the minutes ticked by, Glynda thought about her potential date. Most likely it would be someone she didn't know, but there was always a chance it would be someone she _did_ know. She wouldn't put it past most of the teaching staff at Beacon to have registered with this site by now. Professor _Port_ might just sit across from her before long!

If that happened… Ruby Rose would meet her match in the 'fast escapes' department.

…

… …

One hour later, the bread was gone. And so was Glynda's patience.

Her scroll beeped with a message just moments before she stood up to leave – it was a cancellation notification.

She'd officially been ditched. On her first _real_ date.

"…"

Growling low enough that she didn't scare anybody, Glynda stood on shaky legs and made for the door. Her face was a bit hot from the blood rushing up to it, but other than that all she felt was rage. She silently vowed to hire someone to hack that website, find out who the sumbitch was that left her high and dry, and kick him so hard that he could no longer _breathe_ from having his throat clogged by his-

 _BUMP._ "Whoa! Easy, there…!"

Too late. Glynda landed on her backside with all the grace of a felled tree. And about as much noise.

A white-gloved hand appeared before her, along with a smooth voice, "Are you alright there, miss…?"

The poor woman was sure her face was aflame with how hot it felt right then, but she nodded, "I'll live… just without my dignity…"

She didn't dare lift her face and reveal how embarrassed she was at that moment, so she settled for getting a look at the white slacks and black leather shoes of the person she bumped into. Whoever he was, at least he was having a better night than her…

"Oh! Glynda… is that you? I hardly recognized you without the glasses…"

Suddenly that voice was lighter and more familiar. A voice the teacher knew fairly well. Finally getting the courage to look up, Glynda beheld her new acquaintance.

A tailor-cut jacket perfectly matched the white slacks, along with a sky-blue scarf just under the neckline. Brilliant white hair tied into an intricate braid that sat over her right shoulder, complimented by eyes the color of a snow-filled sky.

At least Winter wasn't drunk this time.

"And what, may I ask, brings you all the way out here?" Glynda asked as the Atlesian specialist helped her to her feet – only to catch her as the balance tipped the other way suddenly. One of the teacher's heels had broken in the fall. _"Terrific,"_ she muttered sourly.

"High heels aren't for everybody," Winter said with a grin. "You were on your way out, right? Me, too. Shall we?"

Sighing deeply, Glynda removed both heels and walked out in stocking feet. Winter was right next to her, offering a hand if the older woman needed a bit of help. Glynda could walk alright, but her hip was a bit sore from the fall.

They finally made it outside, flopping down on a bench just past the front door. Glynda tried to reach down and rub her feet, but bending in her dress was tougher than she expected. Instead she sat back against the building and let out a groan of pure frustration.

"Do I even want to know?" Winter asked casually from next to her.

Rather than talk about it, Glynda reached into her purse and pulled out her scroll to show the younger woman the cancellation message.

Winter read the screen with a stunned look, then reached into her pocket to pull her own scroll out – which displayed an identical image. Same website, even.

Green eyes and light-blue eyes met, a sense of understanding passing between the two abandoned women.

Both put their scrolls away and sighed again, this time in perfect unison. They glanced at each other and giggled.

Glynda said, "Well I don't know about you, but I came out to have a good time. Since it seems you are no longer busy… Winter Schnee, would you care to keep me company tonight?"

The white-haired woman considered her answer for about 2 seconds, then smiled warmly and said, "I would love to."

…

… …

"So… how did you find the site?"

"Would you believe General Ironwood showed it to me…?"

"I actually would."

"He said I should consider it a reward for my service so far. I suspect he was simply saying what he was _told_ to say."

"Sounds a lot like what Professor Ozpin said…"

"I smell a conspiracy."

"And I smell a bacon cheeseburger. _And_ I didn't get to eat earlier. In here, come on."

"Um, Glynda? You okay?"

"I will be… once I get some grease and fat into me…"

"Hoo-boy…"

…

… …

*belch* "Woooo… that _really_ hit the spot!"

"I've never seen someone eat _two_ double cheeseburgers in under five minutes… I'm impressed and concerned at the same time."

"It's called _stress eating,_ back off."

"…You were really looking forward to your date, huh?"

"Weren't you?"

"Touché…"

"Still, nothing wrong with this. The whole point of going out on a date is to enjoy yourself and enjoy your company. I'm doing both right now, so I win."

"That makes two of us."

"Hmm. You know, I don't know too much about you… other than your family name."

"That's all most of the world knows. Or _wants_ to know."

"So tell me, then. Who is 'Winter Schnee' …?"

"Making me tell my life story after eating Garlic Bomb fries? You're evil…"

"Hey, _you_ picked 'em."

"True, true… Well… not much to tell, really. I'm 23 years old and I plan on staying in the Atlas Military until I die. That's about it."

"No plans on settling down? No… potential husband?"

"Absolutely not. First of all, any man I show interest in has to be brave enough to see through my stern face – you know what I mean – but after that, they have to endure my Father and his… tests."

"That sounds slightly illegal…"

"As a Schnee, I can only accept a husband of the highest quality. They must pass a rigorous DNA test to be sure they don't pass on some… _unwanted_ traits to my future children."

"As horrible as that seems, it sounds exactly like something that man would do."

"Indeed. And you should see the 'list' he already has waiting for both me and Weiss. _Bleah…"_

"I just ate two cheeseburgers, don't forget… and I intend to _keep_ 'em."

"Fair enough. I suppose the only important quality I would look for is someone who's older than me. I don't want to find myself tending to a child, or a newly-grown adult who can't handle themselves in a battle. My ideal number would be at least 10-15 years older than I am…"

"That's a pretty big age gap you're looking at."

"My hand, my rules."

"If your Father heard that, he'd probably burst a blood vessel."

"Oh _don't I wish_ sometimes… … … but don't tell anyone I said that."

"My lips are sealed."

"So what about you? All I know is that you work under Ozpin as a secretary and sometimes as a combat instructor. So… who is 'Glynda Goodwitch' …?"

"Merely a woman who forgot to be a woman before she grew up to be a professional."

"That's …that's _deep."_

"I didn't have as many rules to live under as you do, but most of my problems were self-wrought. I just… didn't want to do anything fun. I wanted to study. I wanted to be the best there was."

"…"

"All that aside, I don't have much else to say, either. I suppose my ideal would be… … …hmm… … … I guess I have a weakness for blue eyes…"

"…"

"…"

"I see. Well, they're locking the place up… where to now?"

"Anywhere but back home…"

"As you wish."

"Oh, and Winter? In case you were wondering, I'm actually 37."

"…"

"…"

"Is it… is it getting warmer out here?"

…

… …

At this late hour, there weren't many places still open. Much to Glynda's dismay, one of those places was a bar.

Oh, excuse me – a _tavern._

True, it looked nicer than the dive she'd found Winter sloshed in last time (which seemed like a lifetime ago, now), but it was still a _bar_ at the core. Alcohol flowed more freely than water in places like this.

And of course, that meant Glynda would have a few _hecklers_ quite soon…

 _Poof!_

Right on cue, little devil Glynda appeared on one shoulder. Her velvety red outfit and devil horns still looked like normal, as did her unbearably smug expression. She squeaked, _"Not bad, not bad… another date with the titty titan! It seems I've taught you well, Gigantor…"_

Glynda very nearly started talking back to her, but quickly remembered they were in public. Confused glares were _not_ something she needed right now. Instead she hissed under her breath, "Go away, you…"

" _Hell, naw! I'm not missing the action this time, bitch!"_

The barkeep, a tall man with a beard and short-cropped hair, took their order. Glynda simply asked for a hard lemonade – surely that wouldn't do too much damage, right?

Winter ordered a Sex On The Beach.

Devil Glynda started guffawing so hard that it was a wonder no one else heard the racket.

It was at that moment that Glynda noticed an absence from her other shoulder – angel Glynda was nowhere to be found.

As soon as the thought came to her head, Glynda witnessed a _poof_ of white smoke from her empty shoulder. Angel Glynda appeared there… in a bathrobe, sitting in a tiny recliner and reading a tiny magazine.

Devil Glynda flew into a helium-fueled rage, squawking, _"Are you shitting me?!"_ as she rapidly flew over and started a tiny catfight.

Big Glynda very nearly slammed her head down on the bar.

"You okay?" Winter asked from the stool next to her. She had removed her jacket, revealing a nice shirt underneath. And unlike both the jacket and her usual uniform, this shirt did nothing to hide her… assets.

Glynda nodded as her drink arrived, taking a sip. And trying not to stare. The bite of the lemon helped distract her.

The tiny versions of herself continued their fight as they tumbled down onto the bar surface. Winter did not bother looking over as she sipped her beverage, but she wouldn't have seen anything anyway. Those two were just figments of Glynda's imagination.

And she'd been seeing them every time she got so much as a _whiff_ of alcohol, all her life. Every. Single. Time. In truth, they were annoying… yet she was becoming a bit fond of them by this point.

Still lost in her thoughts, Glynda swigged her lemonade in one last gulp. She winced as she tasted the harder stuff that had settled at the bottom.

Both tiny versions of Glynda suddenly jumped back like they'd been shot. They looked around in a daze, unsure of what just happened.

As the pieces fell together, Big Glynda got an evil grin over her face.

Both tiny Glyndas gulped hard.

…

… …

"Wow, Glynda… Considering how you found _me_ last time, this is… a bit embarrassing."

"Dunno whatchur… … … talkin' abou… … …"

"Seriously… why did you suddenly order _five whiskeys?"_

"Makin' um… _DANCE,_ baby! ! Woo… ooo…"

"Now I see what _she_ had to put up with…"

…

… …

Glynda woke up with a splitting headache some time later, though she had no clue where she was. Or what time it was.

All she could tell was that she was in a bed… somewhere. She could also tell that she was no longer wearing her black and red dress, though how and why it was gone was a secondary matter.

Where did Winter go?

As she sat up in the bed, Glynda blinked as she looked down and found herself in a fluffy white bath robe. There was a fancy scrollwork capital 'S' on the chest. She also noticed a distinctly white color scheme to the room she was in.

All of a sudden she felt like she knew where she was.

At that moment, the door opened to admit Winter into the room. She carried a tray of what looked like breakfast foods. And a smile. "Sleeping beauty has arisen at last. Good morning, Glynda."

"…How long was I out?"

"All night."

"Oh… that's not so bad…"

"And all the next day. And the next night."

"… … …Oh."

The white-haired woman set the tray down on a side table, then turned back to the blonde woman and kindly said, "Not to worry. I stayed by your side the whole time and helped you detox. You'll be fine."

"I'll need to get back to work soon," Glynda mused as she munched a piece of toast. "I'm sure Ozpin is wondering about me…"

"Heh… this is a switch. Last time you helped _me…_ and this time I helped _you._ I called him yesterday to tell he you would be out awhile."

"Ah… I suppose I should thank you, then."

Without thinking too much, Glynda walked forward and grabbed Winter's face in both of her hands, and kissed her.

The strange thing was, just after their _first_ little drunken encounter, they had done much _much_ more than just kiss… but neither of them remembered anything of those events.

That being said, with both of them being fully conscious this time, Glynda at least found the kiss to be rather… _enjoyable_. Maybe it was the lingering effect of her drinks, but she almost thought Winter Schnee had a minty aftertaste.

She could get used to that.

Once finished, the younger woman stumbled back a bit and breathlessly said, "Well… I see… you've recovered enough… _hoo_ … I, uh… I'll just go and… make sure your dress is ready… to take back with you…" and stumbled out of the room with a fierce blush.

Funny… before this point, Glynda had never given any serious thought to the idea of getting together with another woman. She had always considered herself more asexual than anything else – she preferred to have no one at all – yet now she found herself with new feelings. And she liked these feelings.

There was no doubt in her mind that Winter was an attractive woman, in many respects. Sharp mind, fantastic body, and those gorgeous blue eyes…

Glynda Goodwitch, secretary to Ozpin and sometimes combat instructor of Beacon Academy, leaned back against the door and sighed. The smile on her face was quite unbecoming for someone of her station, but she could have cared less at that point.

Because she finally knew what love felt like. And she really liked it.

…

Just on the other side of the door, Winter didn't like these new feelings. They were strange and uncomfortable.

She, too, had leaned back against that same door and sighed, but her heart was troubled. New thoughts had been plaguing the young woman ever since a few days ago. Ever since Glynda told her that she was only 37.

Something changed about the older woman in that moment. It felt like Winter finally … _saw_ her. Really _saw_ the teacher for who she was.

And she was _beautiful._

Winter had never wanted a lover. Not at first, anyway. She didn't even want _friends_ if she was being honest. That one time she met Weiss' team during the Vytal Festival stirred only the slightest feelings of jealousy, but she didn't bother to nurture them. Better to let things like that go.

But Glynda was different. Strong, confident, and all-out gorgeous, the older woman was everything Winter would have called 'ideal.' The fact that her age was just beginning to catch up with her was not a bad thing – Winter always felt that age brought it's own form of …charm. Likely just her personal tastes. She'd been serving under General Ironwood too long, probably.

As Winter stood back up to fetch Glynda's dress (which looked absolutely _stunning_ on her, by the way), she noted her current state: her heart was pounding hard, and there was a strange tightness in her chest area.

The taste of that kiss… the lingering sensation of Glynda's lips on her own… had left her as woozy as too many shots of whiskey.

If this was what love felt like… it was a wonder _anyone_ could function on a day-to-day basis.

But it wasn't so bad.

As she made her way down the hall, Winter Schnee – Specialist of the Atlesian Military, eldest daughter of the Schnee family, and professional soldier – grinned like an idiot and touched her lips. The woman practically _skipped_ the rest of the way down the hall.

She was in love. Most definitely.

…

… …

"Jimmy…"

"Qrow…"

"How'd that date of yours turn out?"

"I… had other matters to attend to. I didn't go…"

"Oh-ho… so the mighty General found an enemy he couldn't face…?"

"And what about you? Didn't you also have a date to attend?"

"Nah, I hate commitments. 'Sides, I'd rather admire beauty from afar."

"Spoken like a true lecher…"

"Don't knock it if you haven't tried it."

"Don't you think your… _date…_ might not appreciate being stood up like that?"

"I could say the same to you."

"I'm already taking steps to compensate whoever it was that I left alone, but it's not easy. That site protects its user identities rather closely…"

"With your luck, it was probably Goodwitch…"

"Luck, huh? I would bet a lot of lien that _you_ stood up Specialist Schnee…"

"Hah! Don't even _joke_ like that! Me and Ice Queen? Hardly…"

"Hmm…"

*sigh*

*sigh*

"Well… better luck next time, I suppose."

"I need a drink…"

"Do you ever _not_ need a drink?"

"Uhhh… yes. And no. I think."

"Hmm… Maybe I'll join you this time."

"Aww… is the big bad General feeling a bit _lonely…?"_

"…"

"…Sorry, that was uncalled for. Tell ya what, I know this great dive bar just on the edge of town…"

… …

…

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's a wrap! (Look, a Christmas pun!)**

 **I don't know why, but in my head these two actually work together. Writing this chapter took me all of two days… once I sat down and got to work, anyway. I plan to keep these chapters as fluffy as possible.**

 **As an important note, updates for** _ **Winterspell**_ **will be few and far between. I won't abandon it… but I have other things to work on in the meantime.**

 **Later!**

 **^u^**


End file.
